idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Moto Bug
The Moto Bug is a line of Badnik created by Dr. Eggman to serve as part of his robot forces in his efforts to conquer the world. History Fallout After Sonic the Hedgehog managed to defeat Dr. Eggman in their previous encounter, the doctor disappeared. However, his robot forces remained and continued to attack without a leader. Among these robots were the Moto Bugs. Eventually, the Moto Bugs came under the control of Neo Metal Sonic, who made them and their fellow Badniks more cohesive. (StH: #1, #7) At some point after Dr. Eggman disappeared, the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency started to search for the doctor so they could bring him to justice. Throughout the way, they encountered at least one Moto Bug, to which Charmy Bee enjoyed himself by riding on top of it. (StH: #5) In one town, the Moto Bugs arrived as part of a group of robots to cause destruction. Sonic the Hedgehog came across some civilians trying to escape from some Moto Bugs, and he defeated them with ease. After Sonic and Tails started overcoming the horde of robots, the robots attempted to escape the town, so while Sonic took care of the remaining Egg Hammer, Tails closed one of the town's gates just in time to prevent the robots from leaving, which caused them to crash into the gate and get destroyed. (StH: #1) Eventually, Sonic entered the hometown of Tangle the Lemur, which was under attack from Badniks. In the sky above the town was a battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town, including giant variants of Moto Bug. Sonic met up with and joined forces with Tangle and disposed of some Egg Pawns, but then a giant Moto Bug with a turret on its head and an Egg Pawn at the helm of its turret appeared and began shooting and destroying other Egg Pawns in an attempt to hit both Sonic and Tangle. Then another giant Moto Bug without guns appeared, causing both Sonic and Tangle to be surrounded by the two giant badniks as well as more Egg Pawns. Just then, Blaze the Cat made an appearance and disposed of some of the Egg Pawns. After some introductions, the three teamed up to defeat all of the surrounding badniks including the battleship variant of Buzz Bomber that was dropping badniks into the town as well as its load of badniks. (StH: #4) Appearance The Moto Bug resembles a robotic version of a typical ladybug, but much larger. This Badnik has round red body armor with gray spots covering its back and a blue face which comes together with its body in a round shape. It also has white eyes with black pupils, two white mandibles, and yellow antennae. Its source of locomotion is reliant on the simple wheel mechanism located in its undercarriage. A small engine with a white exhaust pipe on both sides of its rear propels its wheel across the ground. It also has short arms with yellow forearms and a single claw at the tip. Personality Basically, the Moto Bug is a mindless and silent drone programmed to follow its leader's every command. As such, when left without a leader to follow, it become directionless and only able to cause harm by accident. Under a guiding force however, it is a cold and merciless machine that carries out their commands without question. Abilities Despite being equipped with claws, the Moto Bug does not possess any special abilities to speak of. Variants Giant Variant :''See also: Moto Bug (Giant Variant)'' The giant variant of the Moto Bug is essentially a giant version of the basic Moto Bug, being several times larger than the average Egg Pawn. Some of them have twin Gatling guns mounted on their heads behind what would be antennae, in which case the holes where the antennae would be can be seen in front of and to the sides of the guns. The guns are strong enough to turn a regular Badnik to dust in a matter of seconds. The gun usually has a lesser Badnik controlling it. Relationships Allies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Cubot **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic **Orbot Enemies *Blaze the Cat *Miles "Tails" Prower *Resistance *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur Background Information *The Moto Bug was based on the robot of the same name in the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It was unnamed in the comic, but is considered tier 2 canon by this site's canon policy, as it does not contradict already established canon from tier 1. Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Badniks Category:Robots